tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Jock
|last_appearance = Wilbert the Forest Engine |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry Christopher Awdry |name = Jock |title = Jock the New Engine |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Arlesdale Railway ** Rex ** Bert ** Mike *The Little Western **Douglas |basis = Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway's No. 10 ''Northern Rock |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Tender engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 2-6-2 |wheels = 16 |designer(s) = Ivan Farrier |builder(s) = Arlesburgh Works |year_built = 1976 |railway = Arlesdale Railway |owner(s) = Fergus Duncan }} Jock, named by Douglas for his yellow livery, is the newest steam engine on the Arlesdale Railway, and the strongest. Biography ''The Railway Series'' After Rex's steampipe began leaking one day and Frank had to take his train, the Small Controller began thinking they needed another engine, and so he arranged for Jock to be built. He was designed by the Arlesdale Railway's own Chief Engineer, Ivan Farrier, working with Ian Smith of the Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway, who also needed a fourth steam locomotive. It is not surprising therefore that Jock and the R&E's "Northern Rock" should show marked similarities. Jock's design incorporates all the best features of Bert, Mike and Rex. As in the case of Bert, the tall chimney and cab give Jock a true Narrow Gauge appearance. Except for the boiler, firebox and cylinders, which were fabricated at Crovan's Gate Works, Jock was built entirely at Arlesburgh Works. Stephen Hatt played a role in arranging Jock's construction, a project which was dear to his father's heart. When Jock first came out for testing he was still unnamed. Jock's paint colour reminded Douglas of his days on the Highland Railway, and he suggested the name "Jock" for the new engine. The Small Controller and Jock liked the name so it stuck. Later on, Jock pulled a doubleheader with Mike, who had come to resent Jock's popularity and resulting arrogance, and tried to teach him a lesson by cutting off steam, forcing Jock to do all the work. The prank backfired when Mike broke down on the homeward journey, and Jock had to pull both him and the train. That evening, the two engines made up their quarrel, and Jock resolved to be less conceited in the future. Personality Jock was very cocky when he was first built, as a result of being stronger and more popular than the other engines, but soon learned the value of teamwork when Mike's injector failed and he had to pull Mike and his train single-handedly. Technical Details Basis Jock is based on the Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway's Northern Rock, built at Ravenglass in 1976. Two other engines based on Northern Rock's design have been built for the Shuzenji Romney Railway in Japan. File:NorthernRock.png|Jock's basis, Northern Rock Livery Jock is painted in the Highland Railway chartreuse yellow livery with red lining. He has a brass dome, brass builder's plates on the sides of his cab, red nameplates with gold writing mounted on each side of his boiler and "ARLESDALE" written on the sides of his tender in yellow. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Jock the New Engine' - We Need Another Engine , Jock and Teamwork * 'Wilbert the Forest Engine' - Wired-Up Companion Volumes * '''1987' - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines * 2007 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection |-|Other Media= Books * 1994 - James and the Fat Controller Trivia * Jock was the last ERTL toy to be made in the range. His tender is also based on the illustration where his tender erroneously has a dip at the back. * Jock was mentioned in The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways, but his first appearance was not until "Jock the New Engine ". * Unlike Northern Rock, Jock has round buffers and a six wheel tender instead of eight. Merchandise * ERTL Gallery ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:JockRS4.png|Jock on the turntable File:JockRS5.png|Jock with Duck, Douglas, Rex, Bert and Mike File:JockRS6.png|Jock, Douglas and the Small Controller File:TeamworkRS1.png|Jock File:TeamworkRS2.png|Jock and a Lorry's trailer File:TeamworkRS4.png|Mike and Jock File:TeamworkRS5.png File:TeamworkRS6.jpg File:TeamworkRS7.png|The small engines File:Wired-UpRS2.png|Jock with Duck, Oliver, Bert and Mike Others File:JamesandtheFatController1.jpg|Jock as illustrated by Ken Stott File:JamesandtheFatController2.jpg File:JockPromoArt.png|ERTL promo art File:NorthernRockasJock.png|Northern Rock disguised as Jock Merchandise File:ERTLJock.jpg|ERTL es:Jock he:ג'וק ja:ジョック pl:Jock ru:Джок Category:Tender engines Category:Arlesdale Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:2-6-2 Category:Awdry-created characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Male characters Category:Minimum gauge